This project is a study of the role of sensory inputs in the cerebral control of motor behavior in the primate. The work described here is a comparison of neural activity in the somatic sensory cortex (SI) and the precentral motor cortex and a test of the feasibility of using two independently moveable microelectrodes to simultaneously record the electrical activity of single neurons in these two separate cortical regions. This technique should be useful in determining the characteristics of neurons in SI and MI that send and receive corticocortical projections. Such information might provide some clues as to the pathway taken by peripheral inputs to MI and its role in the initiation and control of movement.